


Painted By Magnificent Magnus

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Make-up Artist/Youtuber Magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Make-up, painted by, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is a famous make-up Youtuber. He’s known for making over the top make-up, with a lot of colour. He usually does make-up on other famous Youtuber or drag-queen but today is a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted By Magnificent Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> ◊ I don't have a beta, and I really think I need one XD.  
> ◊ English is not my first language and please tell me if you see any grammar/conjugation mistakes.

Magnus had made studies to be a make-up artist, he had learnt how to make FX-make up but his favourite was beauty makeover. He had end-up in the drag world by mistake, of with luck, he still didn’t know. He had made a lot of great friends in the drag world and even if lot of them was shady bitch he loved them all. He didn’t do drag himself, well, he had done him some time but it wasn’t his job. And since three years now he had develop his Youtube channel around make-up. He invited his friends to make their make-up in front of the camera. It was a mutual benefit he made the make-up for free and got the advertisement. His number of subscriber growing he started to receive free make-up products from various brands and even had a workshop with some. It was great and now he could live easily with his ‘Youtuber salary’. 

He had a boyfriend, Alec, he had meet him in a club. The boy was stunning, dark hair and blue eyes but also shy and not confident at all in the beginning. In the first place Magnus was hoping for some kind of one-night-stand, some fun and nothing more. So he had hit hard on the boy with a lot of bat puns and very non-subtle pick-up lines. But, seeing the boy becoming redder than a strawberry he started to rethink his methods. He tried some casual flirting, got his number by his surprisingly encouraging sister, got him to share a drink… And from date to dates, they ended-up making one of the cutest couple of Brooklyn. At least according to Magnus friends. And now lived happily together in a huge apartment, all decorated by Magnus himself.

Magnus had made a small room, some kind of home office, with enough room to make his videos and editing them. He had painted the walls in some galaxies shape, with a lot of dark blue and purple. Depending on his make-up he also worked with green screen or white ones. He had his computer on a desk and a picture of Alec and he next to his silver Youtube award.

And today was a special day, a video he had waited for an eternity at least. Alec, his wonderful Alec had finely agreed to be on one of his video and better had agreed to be his model for this make-up. For now he was recording the introduction of the video.

“Hi guys and ladies! Welcome back to Painted by Magnificent Magnus! Today is a very, very special day to me. Alec agreed to be on this video more that just twelve seconds to say hello! Today I make his make-up. I’m so existed and I hope you are too. Just a friendly reminder, he’s shy and I will probably do all the talking so please be kind with him in the comments.”

Alec had made some apparition on his videos by the past but it was mostly as an assistant. And one time he agreed to stay with him for answering one question on a Q&A video. Magnus had never wanted to force his boyfriend to be in his video. From the beginning of his channel he had never lied about his bisexuality and when their relationship started to be serious he had ask Alec before telling his happiness to every one. At first he had never tell Alec’s name, it was private and he didn’t want to frighten him. But when decided to make a Q&A video he received a lot of question about his boyfriend. He remembered asking Alec during a pizza evening id he would agreed to be on one video, quickly just to answer one question. Alec had accepted, but wasn’t comfortable with the camera. He had answer his question without flourish and left red cheek after a soft kiss on the temple. 

People had received Alec very well, excepted for the usual homophobic comments and some visibly very disappointed groupies. But not exactly the kind of person whose opinion mater to Magnus or Alec. He had continue to refer at him in his latest videos but never through Alec would ever agreed to came back on the channel.

It was in fact Alec that brought the subject one day. He wondered why Magnus had never asked him for playing the model. Magnus had been surprised and had explained that he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or anything. He remembered asking “Do you want me to tried make-up on you?” and the shy and destabilising answer from Alec “Yeah, I think I would like that”.

They have spent a long time making preparation for the video. Alec had never really put make up, he had one picture of him with a lot of make up but that was because of Isabelle. His sister had made his make up by stealing the one from their mother, but she was five at the time so it hadn’t been good at all. During high school he was too insecure to even try during carnival or Halloween. It was something Magnus could understand, he had ever been loud and proud, but he had supportive friends and a strong personality. But Alec hadn’t that, he used to grown in the shadow of his brothers and sister even if he was the elder one. His parents were still struggling to give him support, his mother never refer at Magnus with his name on the phone, she never asked if he would like to came to diner one day. His father was friendlier but he won’t stand in front of his wife.

But now, progressively Alec regain confidence, he would probably never become the glittery type or get rid of his all black outfit. But yes he started going out with Magnus without being afraid and gone to the Pride, stuck with him under the flag. Maybe everyone wont agreed with him but Magnus through he was a good influence on the boy.

He had set-up the workroom and discussed every product with Alec before. They had chosen the colour together and made sure Alec would feel confortable with everything. At first Magnus didn’t bring some fake lashes, thinking that it was maybe to mush for the first time. But Alec had said: “It will probably the one and only so, make it worth.” He had a lovely smile saying that. He was right, if it was the only time he better take a lot of pictures and work.

Alec was sitting on a tall stool next to the desk with all Magnus products. Magnus asked him if he was ready before turning on the camera. Alec made a small wave of the hand to the camera as a hello.

“So let start with… The eyes, yeah you know by now. Fist, concealer…” The first steps were always the same. He was glad, Alec was a good model, he moved when asked and even without been used he didn’t giggle too mush when Magnus passed on his eyelid.

He used a black pencil and powder to make his eyelid look bigger and with a better shape. “Okay so, I choose to use two mat Champagne eyelid powder for this look. I think this is one of the best colours for blue eyes, dark hair combination. And, you know me; I will add golden glitter on top of it! ” He get back to his work, smiling at Alec and asked him if he was still good. He had given a hand mirror to Alec if he willing to check the make-up during the process. But Alec had turned it down, saying that he rather had the surprise at the end and no matter what he trusted him.

“Now, top of the eyes is done. I will use this brown to make your eyes look bigger and a white pen for the water line.” He did as he said; it was so insufflating to actually see the trust in Alec’s eyes while doing his job. “Okay I’m done with the eyes, for now! I’ll pass to the foundation.” He turn to face the camera: “Ok, since it’s not the first time I do that I will accelerate this part and give you a link of a video where I explain how I do foundation. I use several tones lighter that I usually do, because; look at this beautiful pale skin. He and I cant’ use the same. Remember always use a tint that match your skin not your best friend one.”

He returned to his work, forking efficiently. He take the time to have small talks with Alec, well he was mostly the only one to talk, but since he won’t let the sound on this part it didn’t matter. It was amazing the see the shape of Alec’s face moved under the contouring.

“Ok, go back to the eyes and fake eyelash. I use this ones.” He showed them to the camera. “And I cut them to keep only the outer edge.” He cut it with a small scissor and put eyelash glue on it. “Yes this is the most boring part I know.” He had to wait for the glue to be sticky before putting them in place. He used this small amount of time to put the mascara on Alec’s natural eyelash; Magnus had never notice how long they could be in fact. Then he put them in place using the back of the brush to make them follow the natural eyelash line.

“For the lips I choose to use this two reds, the darker one for the bottom lip and the litter for the upper. I won’t blend them; the idea is to create an illusion of bigger lips. This one has purple undertone and the other one has more pink ones.” He used a brush to take the lipstick for the tube and then applied it in Alec’s lips. He had always favoured brush to stick; he had more control on the matter. Alec kept his lips half open the time to Magnus to apply the make-up.

“And, we’re done! So Alec please can you face the camera before I go find a mirror? And yes guys no wig today, sorry.” Alec straitened up on the stool and turned to face the camera. He was unsure of himself, and it was a bit scarring to show the make-up to the viewer even before seeing it himself. But in fact it won’t be the case, this was not a live video; Magnus would edit it later. And Alec known that if he didn’t like the look Magnus would delete it.

Magnus handed him the mirror. Alec took it and closed his eyes the time to set the mirror in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly and said: “Oh shit.” Alec wasn’t one the swear, he was well mannered… “You don’t like it right?” It was the only explanation that came to Magnus’ brain. “No, I like it. I love it. I’m looking like a blue eyes Isabelle. Which is quit strange but I like it.” “Hum, yeah, you look a bit like your sister. Guys I will show you a picture if she’s ok. But you’re way hotter than her, no offence.” Alec broke into a laugh. And Magnus go back to the camera.

“That’s it for today, I hope you enjoyed watching it as mush as I do making it. See you next week guys for a special episode at DragCon! ” He stopped the recording and took the camera. “Ok, before you do anything I need to take some picture for Instagram and Tumblr.” Alec face stay still, he wasn’t a model for sure and didn’t know what to do in front of a camera. But it didn’t seem to bother Magnus. Magnus turned off the camera for good and put it on the desk.

“I hope I haven’t frighten you on that.” Alec smiled and said: “No, it’s okay I love to watch you doing it, you look so serious.” He stood up, moved closer to Magnus and kissed his cheek. “I love you. I love you so much.” He smiled again before moving away form a chocked Magnus. He had a big lipstick trace on le cheek; he raised his hand to touch it and looked at the red pigments on his finger. “You just ruin your make-up! ” Alec laughed and ran out of the room. “Alec no! It’s not fun I have to fix it, come back here or I won’t help you removing it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I post on tumblr as some sort of 'Première' http://marynn-kokoelma.tumblr.com/.  
> And I'm always looking for new prompts idea so feel free. It doesn't mean I will write it but I can try n.n  
> I'm shy but you can talk to me, I will try my best to answer.


End file.
